1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of communication between communications networks which use different communication protocols and which are connected to each other by way of at least one intermediate node.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication methods such as this are presently being applied, particularly in the current climate of liberalization of the telecommunication markets. In this regard, network operators are being required to open their networks to other operators. The networks of the different operators are then connected to one another by way of common network nodes, which are herein referred to as intermediate network nodes.
One imaginable way to enable communication between these networks is for the intermediate network node to convert all messages it receives into the communication protocol of the network serving as the communication destination. But this solution requires a substantial outlay in the intermediate node as well as a high computing power, given that all messages must be completely decoded and then recoded in the new communication protocol.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to lay out a method with which it is possible to easily communicate between networks in which different communication protocols are used.